


Soft and Warmth

by maorittsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft, wavy hair mao! wavy hair mao!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maorittsu/pseuds/maorittsu
Summary: Golden rays of sun glow in through the crack of half-closed curtains, the line of light waking up Ritsu, after it drew over his asleep form.His eyelids flutter open, sleep still heavy in his eyes, and he notices quick that he’s not alone in his bed.





	Soft and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyler/gifts).



> this is literally based on bc my friend made his mao plushie have wavy hair and its super super cute. so  
> here
> 
> wavy hair mao!

Golden rays of sun glow in through the crack of half-closed curtains, the line of light waking up Ritsu, after it drew over his asleep form.   
His eyelids flutter open, sleep still heavy in his eyes, and he notices quick that he’s not alone in his bed.

 

Oh, yeah… Mao stayed for night, he remembers now. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but he did slowly discover that he had sprawled himself around Mao, of who was holding Ritsu’s hand to his chest, a sharp contrary to Ritsu’s own position. Ritsu figures it’s a rather clear way of describing their tropes… the sun, the moon… the angel, the devil… opposites, and it’s abnormal that they’ve stayed together for so long.

 

Ah, it’s too early for such tiresome thoughts. The comforter is heavy against him, the warmth comforting, and he shuffled closer to Mao. His head twisted to look at him better, and it’s quite a pleasant sight. Laying on his back, head tilted to the left, face comfortable, eyes closed… it’s a rare treat for Ritsu to see Mao so calm, he’s either having an energetic smile, a focused scowl or a tired pout, so it’s lovely to see the delightful expression.

 

Now that he looks at Mao better, his vision not so blurry from the daze of sleep he was previously engulfed in, is that…   
Does Mao have… curls in his hair?   
Mao’s hair is normally straight, and Ritsu doesn’t recall it any other way… Did it get like this in the morning?   
Ritsu moved his free hand, the one Mao wasn’t holding, and twisted it in one of Mao’s stray hairs, looking at the curls. They were pretty, why didn’t he keep them like this? It was gorgeous, soft, and was just… nice to see.

 

“Mmm..? Ritsu..?” Mao slurred, awoken from Ritsu’s movements, eyes opening slowly.   
Ritsu untwisted the locks of hair from his finger, and hummed a gentle greeting. Mao sat up, stretching a bit, Ritsu resting his head on Mao’s shoulder, and it didn’t take him a while to whisper out a quiet, “Your hair is wavy.”   
“Hm?”   
“Your hair. It’s not straight.”    
“Oh, yeah… I normally straighten it… it’s easier to take care of, that way.”   
“It’s cute. Keep it.”   
“Seriously..? Ritchan, I can’t just do that suddenly…”   
“Maakun. It’s pretty.”   
Ritsu pouted, closing his eyes, and pulling Mao back down to lay back on the bed.   
  
“Oi, I need to get out of bed, Ritchan!” Mao protested, though he didn’t necessarily mean it seriously. If he was honest, he’d be willing to lay in bed with Ritsu all day, but he did have stuff to do today…   
Ritsu hummed, shaking his head, resting his entire body weight on Mao, closing his eyes.   
“Curly Maakun…”   
“Yes, curly-haired Maakun.”   
“Don’t straighten your hair today…” The taller boy mumbled, on the verge of sleep again.    
Mao rolled his eyes, “If you do, will you actually let me get out of bed?”   
“Mmmmhm.”   
“Fiiiine~...”


End file.
